The Story That We Began
by Catas-Broppy
Summary: Branch x Poppy: Read the story that Branch and Poppy started since they were young and know what there life and future may hold. Do they love each other since they were kids?. Read and find out. (Childhood to possibly grown up)
1. Chapter 1

note: hey guys this will be my very first fanfic so just to clear things up, this happened pre-movie and just to tell you guys I am EVIL or BAD (at spelling). fell free to comment "don't be dis couraged" in critisizing me

Chapter 1

The Never Ending Abyss of Sadness and Despair

"Why do I feel... sad, everythings seems to be falling, this... emotion is all new to me" said by a voice under the shade of a gaint flower. The voice wasn't very clear because he was still crying over the loss of a loved one. Soon, he found the courage to stand and walk but still lost to sadness. He found his feet dragging him to a village, a village of trolls. Later he gave up of his nonesense walking and he sat behind a bush waiting for the only one who ever realy cared for him to come back, only she was the troll that gave him hapiness. Well, other than- "oh no" he said cutting his thoughts as he heard the angelic female voice. He looked at the direction of the voice wich was only at the other side of the bush. He looked and there she was. The loveliest troll of all, a pink troll that was happily singing and dancing under the moonlight, giving her spotlight.

The pink troll stopped her gleeful actions as she heard rustling behind a nearby bush. "hello, is anyone there?" she asked as she slowly walked to the bush. Nervous, the other is shaking behind his hiding place, not knowing what to do. She then goes behind the bush to see what was there, she assumed is would be a squirrel... but to her suprise it was an old friend "Branch?" she was shocked of what she saw. The boy stand quiet still processing what just happend to his grandma. She hugged himand realized he was grey "Branch, we hadn't see each other for a couple of weeks and did you use food coloring on your skin and hair?". "sadly,no Poppy, this is what's left of me and this is who I am now" the sad and grey troll answered with grief. Being grey is one's nightmare since trolls are the happiest creatures to ever live.

 _Now, no one will ever like me, no one will ever accept me._ Branch thought to himself as he saw fear on Poppy's eyes but he thought it was a fear becuase of him but her fear was FOR him.

Branch thought this will be there last meeting place so... he kissed her cheeks and hugged her and whispered "I love you, Poppy". Before Poppy got to hug back, he pulled out and ran away from her, leaving her with sadness over a lost friend.

Poppy got to her friends and told them what Branch is now. Hearing her story made them wander of what made him grey. When they were very sad as they wondered of Branch's fate, 8 year old Creek showed up being carried by a bug ( well to be fair, he was a bug to Branch). " Poppy, Branch will be okay, he is tough for a kid" Creek said trying to cheer everybody up as he got down from being carried by the bug.

Meanwhile, Branch on the other hand is not doing well, he sat under the tree both him and his grandma lived in. he felt sleepy and dizzy so he dicided to go to bed. Before napping he said to himself " _I cant be like this I am already a 7 year old troll not 6 like Poppy_ ". He slept as his dream of the last time Poppy and Branch played together wich was last couple of years.

 ***DREAM***

Branch was in Poppy's pod playing truth or dare with all of them friends ( Creek was not there yet). It was Poppy's turn and they dared her to hug the person she wants to be with most. She hugged Branch. With shock on his face, the snack pack teased the two because they were blushing. After the game ends, the group went to their pods and go sleep.

The next morning, Branch carried a flower for Poppy. And as He was going to Poppy's house, he saw Creek kiss Poppy in the cheek ( read this: Creek the creep kissed Poppy in the cheek, my ryhms rule). Jealousy filled Branch's eyes as it formed tears. Poppy heard crying as she looked around only to see a crying troll "Poppy, I thought you loved me" Branch said still crying. Branch ran as Poppy tried to go after him but Creek has a grip on her and he pulled her for another kiis but now, he aimmed for the lips. When their lips were about to crash, she pushed Creek away and continued to follow Branch. Poppy catched up to Branch and holded a tight grip but as their eyes met, Poppy looked into his blue eyes and see only a scared little troll running, running for his life for shadow, darkness, and sorrow was trying to swollow him whole. And when she saw that the darkness has Grpped onto him, she let him go and they never saw eachother again. That time as others saw branch just running to the forest, Poppy saw different, she saw him falling, just kept falling into the never ending abyss of sadness and dispair.

 ***END OF DREAM***

to be continued...

note: i have humor , I added it for those who felt lonely and sad over my first chapter aaaaaaand I look like this - { :D } joke


	2. Chapter 2:Poppy Problem

note: okay guys sorry if the first wasn't the best but I'll try to make every detail right and sorry if my first left you guys sad so heres another chapter

Chapter 2

The Poppy Problem

Branch wakes up very hungry, remebering that he didn't eat last night. He got off bed trying to find food inside his home but tho only food he found was ingredients that needs cooking but he can't cook yet so he set off to find food for his own.

Branch collected berries to eat, and when he was collecting the last batch of berries, he fell to what apears to be a large hole. He fell but nothing happened except that he is trapped underneathe the earths surface. For ours, he just sit on stones eating the berries he had collected.

As he was done eating, he saw a figure of a troll above him. He was filled with hope and joy until... the other fell on top of him.

 ***LAST NIGHT***

After Creek tried to cheer everybody up, Poppy encouraged them to help find Branch. "Yes, Poppy tomorrow, we will be sure to find him, but you have to rest first" king Peppy, her father said as they all agreed.

As Poppy watch her friends go to their pod's, her father guided her to their pod. "Good night my little princess, dont worry about Branch, as I've told you before, patience and true love will get a troll's colors back" the king said tucking her in her blankets.

But Poppy was stubborn, she can't sleep without thinking about him, she wanted to help him so much. So Poppy packed food and a sleeping bag. The pink troll jumped out the window quietly and looked for Branch. Hours of hugging only herself and looking for Branch has gone by and she got tired. "I'll never give up Branch" she told herself as she saw a large hole on the ground. She looked and saw Branch. The rocks beneath her feet started to loosen and suddenly she fell on top of him.

 ***PRESENT DAY***

"Poppy get off me! And why are you here, the whole kindom will be worried" he ordered,scolded and asked at thisame time. Blushing, Poppy tried to stand up but she had a twisted ankle because of the fall so she just fell again but this time Poppy's lips and Branch's lips crashed to each other. "Poppy what are you doing, I'm too young" he said as Poppy pulled away. "I'm so sorry Branch, I fell again, my foot is badly hurt" she said covering her mouth. "I'ts fine Poppy, just an accident" the grey troll said frowning. "Branch can you pls carry me, I can't stand" she said with her signature move (Poppy with the puppy eyes). "Ugh, if you weren't so cute, I'll be leaving you here" Branch said obviuosly he is annoyed. "Yay, wait, you said I'm cute, awww" Poppy said excited to get out of the cave. "FORGET I SAID THAT!" Branch screamed as they both blushed. Branch found a tunnel route but... in order to get out of the tunnel, they have to cross the thin layer of ice that would seem to have water underneath it.

"Hold on Poppy" he said while he tries to walk across. The chills that they felt made Poppy slip making her fall on ice. As she fell, the ice broke. "Poppy" Branch dove into ice cold water following the bubbles that contains her breath. He grabbed Poppy as soon as he had a sight of her. He pushed her up to solid hard ground and He crawled up near Poppy. "Wake up Poppy, wake up" he said worried as he kept pumping her chest. _Oh no I think I have to do a...mouth to mouth_. He thought as he did a mouth to mouth.

Poppy woke up finding Branch was kis- no doing a mouth to mouth but Poppy didn't know that so she tried to kiss back. "Poppy don't scare me like that, you could have drowned" he said panting while pulling away from thier kiss. "Branch did we just... KISSED?" she asked with shock. "Oh no no no Poppy, I did a mouth to mouth to save you" he explained. "Thanks anyway. Oh yeah and Branch I ah..." she said nervously " You what?" Branch asked. "I love you Branch" she continued as blush showed on her face. "Poppy you lost to much oxygen, your just feeling dizzy" he said denying that Poppy liked him. "No Branch I realy do love you, my father said patience and true love can make a troll's colors go back, and if thats true I'll help you find your true happiness, even if- even if I had to marry you, I'll never give up on you Branch" she said blushing. Silence came as the convesation stopped. Poppy climed on to Branch's back again.

The two decided to go for a nap. Poppy pulled out her sleeping bag and laid it down. She laid down on her sleeping bag then she saw Branch, shivering without a bag to sleep on. "Branch, come over here, sleep beside me, my sleeping bag is big enough for the two of us" the jolly troll said encourageing him to sleep. He agreed but they were blushing because they get to sleep together wich is not alowed for young trolls. She pulled out food for there dinner, it was a rectangular cut sandwich. She ate half as she offered the other half to Branch but he declined. "Branch you have to eat something here have half my sandwich" as Branch shook his head, she soved the half of the sandwich inside his mout. He said nothing else. "Branch can you please tell me a story, I can't sleep without hearing one" she said shaking Branch. "Okay"

Once upon a time there were two friends, the boy was named Twig while the girl's name was Rose. They fell in love but someone took Rose and arranged a marrage for them, the one who took her was named Sea. When the two were bout to get married, Bran- I mean Twig got in the wedding and stopped it. Sea saw Twig see Poppy- I mean Rose in Sea's arms. Rose kissed Sea and Rose saw Twig heartbroken. He stabbed himself with a knife because he felt sadness and unloved leaving Rose sad at Twigs fate and Sea with the victory. The end.

"That was a sad story, I'm guessing that reflects on your life huh?" she said. "Poppy I don't feel that love now so maybe let's just move on(on our relationship) to get to the village" he said with grief on his face. "No Branch let's just sleep for the night I'm tired" she said as silence passed and the two slept

note: haha still have humor that Sea sees Twig see Rose on Sea's arms as Rose kiss Sea, LOL


	3. Chapter 3: Saying Good Bye

note: guys I'm so lazy I started an idea that when characters sleep, readers may not feel that it was a cliffhanger so **SLEEPING POWER LOL**.

Poppy wakes up early, very early. Poppy crawled to Branch and woke him up "BRANCH WAKE UP" she shouted as she shaked Branch. "Wha-what's going on, are you hurt?*cough*" Branch said panicing. "No you silly goose, we just have to go to the village" she said bafore a giggle escaped her lips. "Can I just sleep for a moment mommy, it's not a shcool day*cough*" Branch said like a child as Poppy laughed at him. "Branch we have to go, I m not your mommy, I m POPPY! and your getting very sick we gotta go, now" she said with worry in her eyes. "Alright, I was just joking... oh and Poppy, about what you said last night, about the thing that you'll do anything for me" the grey troll said as he was blushing and very shy. " Yeah, what about it?" she asked innocently as she stood up and walked but still injured. "You love Creek right?" Branch asked with alittle bit fear. "NO! Yes, maybe, I don't no, Branch can we just move, please" she said blushing. "Poppy, you do know you said like every single word you can aswer to my question right?" Branch asked. "JUST GO!" she shouted. "Okay Poppy, I was just asking, geez" he said as Poppy packed all her things again.

The two found a light and they followed it. As they got out of the cave, they can see the village of trolls again. "Seriously I could have gone through this hole to find you, WICH WAS JUST NEAR THE VILLAGE, I HAD TO CLIMB AND RUN SO MANY DIRECTIONS AND HERE IS JUST A SHORT CUT!" she shouted annoyed and angry. "Chill down Poppy let's just... let's just go back to the village*cough*" Baranch suggested. "Okay, thanks again Branch" she said while pulling Branch to the village as they holded hands.

They got to the village of trolls but... THERE WAS NO TROLL. The two searched the places they could only find as a very special place for gathering. They looked at a Pod and everyone was there. "We should not give up, not now, not ever..." the King, Poppy's father said to the trolls discussing about Poppy and Branch being lost wich was heard by Poppy."You know, I really thought that the two will get along, not just as friends sa they are right nowbut as a couple" King Peppy said as Poppy still heard what he said. "Aww, daddy thinks we should be together" Poppy said not noticing that Branch heard her. They blushed as Branch said "Wanna crash their party?" and Poppy nodded.

The two barged in the pod and their meeting still not noticing that they have bin holding hands. "Who there interrupts our meeting, can't you see it's very importa- Poppy, thank goodness your alright and you too Branch" the king of the trolls said as other trolls staired at the two trolls holding hands, the two then noticed and broke there grip on each other as they both blushed. "I'm okay dad, It's a good thing Branch was there to help me" Poppy said making Branch blush crazier. "Is that so, well thank you Branch" the king said. "No king Peppy, I'm very sorry, if i havn't run off like that Poppy would not be hurt as I'm sick and you and all the other trolls would have not saddened*cough**cough*" Branch said looking away. "No Branch it's okay, your getting sick, why won't you sleep with us, we'll take care of you" the King said. "NO! it's not okay, I made you guys feel horrible, and to think, most of you guys don't care about someone like me" Branch said crying. "Well what do you think of yourself?" Poppy asked. "Worthless" he said as he walked away though instead of succeeding in running away he... felt more ill every second that have passed. Soon, they found him laying on the ground unconscious.

Branch found himself in a vast dark,empty room. He decided to explore it, asking himself. _Am I dead, is this heaven 'cause if it is then it sucks_. He walked more and more but as soon as he heard crying, he ran to the figure. He grabbed it by the shoulder asking "May I help you". He soon realized it was non other than (Trumpet: Pum Para Rum) himself. The sad crying troll was the old, blue, happy version of himself and before he could help the figure that was hugging his own legs, a very bright light beamed the room and he opened his eyes to see Poppy laying beside him.

She woke up and when she saw Branch awake, she felt nothing but happiness, true happiness that is. She was happy that, her Branch was awake, and yeah that's right her Branch. "Your awake, I thought I was going to lose my Branchie" Poppy said as Branch tryed to stand up. "Well I'm not dead and excuse me, YOUR Branchie, where did that came from?" He said as his other actions was stopped by Poppy's hand. "Well sorry, atleast you got to live and look no more sickness and I am healing from my wound" she said cheered up. "Yeah, woop a dingle doo like I worth in this miserable world, Poppy" he said as sadness ranover his body. "You do Branch, well atleast to me you always helped me through times I can't handle for my own, you were always there for me Branch" Poppy said. " But I only did that because you scare me and the fact that I caused the the bad events, I am nothing , maybe not worthless but negative Poppy, NEGATIVE" he said as he hurt Poppy's feelings.

King Peppy entered the room with soup and medicine on a trey and he put it down on top of the table. " So can I please go now?" Branch asked. "No Branch your here until were sure you are fully heald as Poppy is" the King answered. "Yeah thats right Poppy I can go now- wait WHAT!?" Branch said shocked " Yeah your sleeping with Poppy until you two heal..." King Peppy said as Poppy clapped very fast because she was so happy. " Poppy, dear can you get Branch's medicine and soup" Poppy nodded to her father's command.

As Poppy took the trey and was walking to Branch King Peppy said something to Branch "You know, Poppy was so scared that she'll lose you and she was like oh don't die Branhc please don't die" King Peppy immitated her voice the last part wich it turns out he was pretty good at nad Poppy heard. "DAD! dont say that it's embarrassing" Poppy said blushing. "Alright I'll leave you two love birds alone and Branch don't be hard on Poppy, she's only trying to help and Poppy don't be so happy around Branch that much okay?" the two nodded to the King's request as he exited the room. "Okay Branch say aaaa" Poppy said feeling foolish. " I'm no 3 Poppy" Branch said. " I know that I just have to take care of you" she said. "Sooooo, we're alone and sleeping together oh and Branch, eat this, it will make you feel better, but I will make you feel better emotionally" she said giving Branch his soup.

"Good night Branch" she said

*Time Skip for 2 weeks and the two was fully healed*

Poppy found no Branch but a note beside her . She opened it up and saw a scrapbook saying farewell, his hug time bracelet and a letter. She read the letter and in it was a poem.

Good bye

 _I was nothing more than a flower, blooming in the dark_

 _I was nothing more than a treasure chest with no treasure_

 _You were the one that gave my life meaning, a mark_

 _You were the one and you are my treasure_

 _Never lose hope, I admire you for that_

 _Now this is me saying good bye_

 _When we meet again,being happy is what I may try_

 _\- Yours Truly, Branch_

since then Poppy made scrapbooking her favorite thing to do

to be continued

note: wow this is taking forever sory if I got some stuff wrong. and some how this poem is not my best. Thank you and good night SLEEPING POWERS ACTIVATE


	4. Chapter 4:My Nightmare and MY Dream

note: So I'll be making things skip time but only just for a little like maximum a year okay?

It has bin 8 months since Poppy recieved the letter from Branch and they havn't seen each other since. Meanwhile, 7 year old Poppy are setting up for a special event that happens every 25th of January. It is the celebration of a special day that the inventor of cupcake, Amelia Simmons asigned as Cupcake day while our King, Peppy was just a prince during that time.

The event is celebrated with a "The Best Cupcake Contest". Biggie and Cooper joined. Ith was a suprise that Cooper won even though he dont have fingers. _Maybe he pooped the cupcake to be the best_. Poppy thought as the winner achived his price wich is wierdly more cupcakes and a Trophy shaped like a cupcake.

After the celebration Poppy sighted a familliar black hair and a grey skin as the others walked back to thier pods. "Dad, don't worry about me if I am lost for a day or two, i'm planning something" Poppy said to his father who nodded to her request.

She followed the grey skinned troll but went behind a bush so she can see the figure clearly. The grey skinned troll heard rustles from behind a bush. Insticts came over him as he was alerted by what he might call danger. So he ran and before Poppy can even look at him, he disapeared. She tryed to look at the direction of destruction left be the grey troll's actions.

Just before Poppy could reach to him, she fell on a stone wich has fallen from the grey troll's bag. She fell and hit her head, now she is unconscious and with her last breath, she said "help, Bran-".

She woke up feeling dizzy as the unclear figure ran to her and gave her blankets. For a momment she wanted to stand up and hug him but her head ache got in her way. "Don't try anything, the pain might get worse" a voice of boy can be heard. From her hearing, the young, grey troll is a year older but since she got a head ache, she's not sure. She fell asleep in the troll's arms.

She woke up again finding out that she was on a bed but no troll to be found. It looks like the troll healed her from her wound and head ache. She was in a cave full of personal stuff, things you have to put in yuor pod. Although it was a cave she felt cozy. She stood up and examined the room. Wondering, she explored the room full of papers, sticks, stones, wool and cloth. She first searched the desk with papers on top of it. She read the papers and to her suprise, the papers contain poems. She then read one.

" You are My Nightmare and My Dream"

 _I hate you 'cause you are annoying_

 _But I love you 'cause you give the sweetest hugs_

 _Crazy confutions, so irritating_

 _You care for me, but I am what you bug_

 _In a cupcake, you're the cream_

 _You are my nightmare anf my dream_

 _\- by Branch_

"Awww, thats so sweet" Poppy said. After reading she took the paper by her hair and opened the door, exiting the master bedroom. She looked around wich was posibly the living room. As she looked around, she saw the troll from earlier sleeping on the couch. "Branch is that you" she said shaking the grey troll. He woke up "I'm up, I'm up" he said standing up as she hugged him. He blushed but then Poppy pulled back. "Branch where have you bin? We havn't saw each other since, what was it like 7, 8 months" she said. "Poppy I'm sorry if you got hurt awhile ago and you hit your head earlier but you have to leave, you have bin here for 2 hours and I don't want anything to do with you" Branch said as Poppy tried to stop her tears but one tear drop escaped.

"We havn't met for a long time and this is what you say?" Poppy said as tears continued to fall." Poppy I-" Branch got cut off by Poppy "No, Branch no, you hurt me everytime we see each other and more hurt is what I get?" Poppy said as she felt anger rising up. "Poppy listen-" once again he was cut off "BRANCH HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? CAN'T YOU SEE I NEEDED YOU? YOU GAVE ME HAPINESS BRANCH!" Poppy yelled. "Fine then Poppy,if you're angery, just leave me be" Branch said hurt. "Branch I'm sorry I shouted but atleast before I go, please tell me who this letter is for" she said showing Branch the poem she took. "Uh that's for-um-Rose yeah rose and... we've bin seeing each other, yeah that's my reason" Nervous, he said as Poppy felt disappointment. "Well, see ya Branch... hey waita sec, Rose is just an imaginary character who you made wich was... me, in your story. So that means you like me, YES!" Poppy exclaimed as Branch blushes. "Don't go through my stuff before consulting to me Poppy" Branch said agrily.

"Wait before you say leave, I already told my father that it's okay if I'm gone for a few days soooo... can I have a sleep over?" she asked desprately. "Fine, then I'll sleep in my couch again, good night" Branch said clearly annoyed. "No Branch, your bed is the size of 2 trolls and we can sleep there beside each other, besides, I'm alittle afraid of your home so please" Poppy requested. "Okay, just stop whinning" Branch said as Poppy nodded.

Poppy woke up in her own pod and at first everything that happened was just a dream but as she looked at the window, she saw Branch running for the forest. "I'll never forget you, Branch" Poppy said still looking at the window of the direction Branch ran.

 _You are my nightmare and my dream_

note: love my poems


	5. Chapter 5: Tears of sadness and joy

note: hehe sory to those readers that are writing about trolls because some of their stories are my inspiration and i took some parts and rephrase it so again, sorry.

After the day Poppy had a sleepover at Branch's house, Poppy wondered if he liked a troll. She got up in the mourning with a smile on her face like she was saying "today's gonna be a great day". She went to the kitchen after she fixed her hair. There, she saw her father cooking breakfast. "Poppy, why don't you go out and play with your friends, breakfast will be taking long" King Peppy said. "Okay dad, bye" Poppy said as she opened the door and sang a musical number.(sorry, too tired to think of a song or do something about it)

After the song ended she her hugtime bracelet opened up and it means it's hug time. She hugged her closest friends first and to the other trolls next. She saw Branch again walking under the tall grasses and her bracelet was still on.

She immidiately go running for him and hugged him while it was still hug time. "What the-" Branch said as he was cut off by the tight hug of Poppy. "There you are Branch" She said as she pulled from there hug and stared at each other. The other trolls went back to their daily routines except the snackpack. "Br-Branch is that you, you look greyer than before" Guy Diamond said as all of them staired at Branch like he did not belong, like he was a monster. "Yeah well, maybe the more boring your life is the greyer you become(that's a word right?)" Branch said before he continued walking to the direction of his bunker. "What are you doing Branch, you should go to our party later, it's going to be a kids party only, later at night at my pod" Poppy said as she pulled Branch before he can take off while she holded a special pop-up scrapbook that she made yesterday to invite Branch to the upcoming party. "Yeah Branch, the party will be amazing-" said Satin, "And it might make your life less boring" Chanile ended. "I don't do parties" Branch said pulling his arm off of Poppy's grip. "Branch come on, you owe me, come to the party" Poppy said with a smile.

"Wait how do I owe you?" Branch said as he truned his head away from her. "Just the other day you hurt my feelings and we havn't seen each other since almost a year ago. It will be a great way to know you too Branch" Poppy said alittle bit blushing from what she said. "Fine, do I have to wear my pajamas" Branch asked as the others nodded.

Meanwhile, Creek planned a game changer for him to win Poppy's heart.

That night, all the trolls Poppy invited was already there except Branch so she kept waiting by the door to see if Branch will attend. The trolls Poppy invited was only the snackpack and Creek(gues he's not part of the snack pack). After a while She saw a glipse of what had to be Branchfrom behind some flowers. Still waiting, Branch emerged from the bushes and went to Poppy "Sorry I was late, well? Can I go inside now?" Branch apologized. "No, no your just in time, and yes, you can go in now" Poppy answered.

All of the kids danced, hugged and sang but Branch... He was just sitting by the corner wondering why did hhe ever agreed to this. As, Poppy looked at him concered he walked to him and said "Hey were going to be playing spin the bottle, Creek provided us the idea and bottle for it, wanna join?". "You mean that selfish troll who YOU KISSED" Branch said feeling more sad. "Well I didn't like the kiss and it washim who kissed me in the cheek, and the game will be fun I promise" Poppy said as Branch just stood and nodded to her request.

The game has made Guy Diamond and DJ Suki kiss then next was Poppy, and she was to spin the bottle(sorry I don't really know the rules of the game hehe). The bottle kept spinning and spinning while Creek watched the bottle's every move waiting for it to land on him, he had a secret, there is a metal inside th bottle and a magnet on Creek's hand wich was near the bottle but his plan backfired.

Instead of it landing on him, Poppy spun the bottle too much that the magnet didn't effect the botttle's result. It then landed on Branch. Poppy and Branch blushed as Poppy said "Well, aren't you sopose to kiss me?". "Wait you serius? This will be my first kiss so please don't ruin it" Branch said. "Don't worry, this is my first time too, I promise this will be the most wonderful first kiss in history... I-I mean I won't ruin it for you" Poppy said as she got nervious while she and Branch were blushing.

The two slowly leaned towards each other, it was as slow as a snail can go. "Just get on with it" shouted Guy Diamond waiting for the moment to happen. Then the two got faster at leaning towerds each other. Hearts pounding, chests leaping and breaths getting heavier and heavier at the moment. Then their lips touched.

Poppy didn't want this to end as Branch did too. They felt something, a spark, it was so powerful that they sensed the feeling waving down their bones across the room. The two then parted from their kiss and the kiss they did was about a minute. As they pull from their kiss, salyva dripped down their lips. "So, how was is?" Poppy asked as she wiped the salyva from her lips while she blushed. "It was... nice" Branch answered with a small smile and a blush.

"Okay, you two are removed from the game while we continue, and I'm pretty sure that nobody will want salyva on their mouths" Cooper said as Branch wiped the salyva too.

Moments have passed since the game and they were about to go to sleep because it was a slumber party. "So, Branch-hahaha-did you feel well, I don't no a bit spark earlier?" Poppy asked. "What do you mean?" Branch asked as Poppy got slightly more nervious. "You know, the kiss" Poppy said. "It's getting late, I should be going to bed" Branch said hoping to dodge Poppy's questions. "Wait-" Poppy stopped him from going by giving him a tight grip sending Branch a mark on his wrist. She removed her hand quickly "Before you go, please answer my question" Poppy added. "Okay, then yes-" Branch was talking while Poppy had a huge smile on her face " but... maybe you should get away from me as possible, wait are you trying to make me fall in love with you?" Branch ended. "What, no no no, okay yes but it was to make you feel better like I promised before, I will never give up on you " Poppy said as she felt a bit scared of her own answers.

"Poppy just go away from me, I am a dangerious person, I hurt everyone near me" Branch said as he just remembered his grandma falling into the wrong hands(- this is a pun). "Who else have you hurt" Poppy asked making Branch a bit hurt. "Someone who really cared about me, now leave me be Poppy" Branch said as he tried to go away but he felt a tug on his leaf vest. "Hey you still owe me so why not sleep at my house for tonight, and don't even think of leaving without saying good bye" Poppy said as Branch shook his head. Poppy cried a little hoping it would fool Branch. It worked, Branch is going to sleep at her's for the night.

She woke up again hoping that branch would still be beside her but he never slept, he wrote another letter the whole night. She read the letter that was peacefully sitting on Branch's side of the bed

 _Poppy, if you're reading this then I just ran outside your door a minute before you read this note to make sure I said goodbye but not directly so, Goodbye_

 _"That Feeling"_

 _You hug me everyday_

 _Making my sadness go away_

 _I feel that spark everytime we stare_

 _You're the only one who seem care_

 _You're like the cute and beautiful dove_

 _What we have felt was true love_

 _\- Sincerely Branch_

Tears dropped from her eyes down to her cheeks as she felt sad over what Branch thinks felt joy over her progress and on what Branch has said.

note: the songs "what do you mean" and "today's gonna be a great day" is IRL(in real life).

-Peace (or pizza slice if you perfer hehe :P)


	6. Chapter 6:I Need You

note: hey guys sorry if the last chapter is wierd, I'll try my best not to put those stuff in although I'll do anything to make this story a FAN-Tastic Fanfic.

The next mourning, Branch was just collecting wood as usual until he heard a familiar scream "Ahhhhh". He imidiately ran to the direction of the scream but as he reached his destination, Poppy, his pink and happy crush that was soon to be queen was found running being chased by "Skags" (totally not made up, from a game) a being that looked like a spikey hound that have their mouths open sidewards.

Poppy was just running as she met a dead end, a gaint boulder blocking the way with a suspicious looking door mat but she didn't mind at all. Then just befor the beasts gets a bite at her, she found her self wrapped in troll hair being pulled underneath.

"Poppy what were you doing, those animals are dangerious, and you lead them to my house" Branch scolded Poppy. "Why are you even in the forest?" Branch asked with a worried face. "Yup just like you there, dangerious-" she stopped her talking so she can giggle. "Aaaaand I was out there to give you this" she said as she pulled out an invitation to another party "Another party, Poppy I told you, I don't party" Brach said . "Well if you ever change your mind, and Branch your hair can let go of me now" Poppy said. "oh, right, oh wait Poppy they're still out there, I now their behavour very well, Stay for a few minutes" Branch said blushing while putting her down, letting her go from his hair.

 _Wow, Branch's hair is so soft, and I'm here in his cozy house again_. Poppy thought. "So Branch, your house is here and now I now where it is" Poppy said smirking. "Don't tell others, I don't want any visitors" Branch said as Poppy got a little hurt. "Hey, everybody needs somebody, for example I need you... I mean uh I mean" Poppy said as she ran out of words to get away with. "I know what you mean, but Poppy, maybe I don't anybody" Branch said while Poppy got a lot hurt and she cried as she said "No Branch, everybody needs somebody and surely you do, maybe you need me to-uh-to make you happy again, yeah". "Well then I don't want to be happy" Branch said being careful of his words. "You don't want but you need it, it is for fun and fun is to relex and fun is-" Poppy got cutoff by Branch "IS TO LEAD BERGANS RIGHT OUTSIDE OUR DOOR STEP!" Branch shouted. "What?" with a curious look, Poppy said tilting her head.

"Branch you know bergans will never find us" Poppy said. "You don't know that, there's still possibilities and I'm not taking chances" Branch said angrily. "You know what, GO OUT!" Branch shouted clearly very, very angry. "But Branch the monsters are still out there" Poppy said starting to get scared. " Your the one who said were safe, and I don't care" Branch said. "Solid burn Branch" Poppy said as she sadly got out of the cozy hide out to meet her demise. Once again Poppy is being chased by the skags "Help, help please" Poppy screamed for help wich was no use since she's far from home. She suddenly felt the wind pass by her as she stopped. Then there Branch stood with his sling shot. He constantly shot at the mouth of the beasts and they backed of. But then a huge skag came charging in. It was aiming for the Bright colored Troll because to them, Branch is invisible( I M NOT RACIST). Branch was hit as he Blocked the alpha skag . Help found it's way to Branch. The town's strongest trolls like Smidge came in and made the beast go away.

It left Branch wounded and Poppy crying. "Branch it's going to be okay... Branch don't go unconsious, no Branch don't" Poppy said as Branch felt himself dying.

Branch found himself inside the dark room again. As soon as he stood up because he was lying on the ground, he tried to find the blue troll again. "Hello please I don't want to die just yet, I'm too young" Branch said scared. He founf the blue troll again but he was not crying this time. Instead he was fading "Branch save me, be happy, Poppy will help you, let her help you" said the blue Branch. "Wait don't go I need you" He said realizing that Poppy was right, he does need somebody, Poppy and himself. Again the light passed by as he blinked twice. When he opened his eyes he was at the doctor, a hospital. He found Poppy by his side, sleeping on a chair with his hands on hers. "Poppy, sorry to bother but why am I here?" Branch said as Poppy woke up.

"Branch your awake, oh my god, don't do that again and your at the hospital because... you saved me from the animals" Poppy say blushing. "I'll do it if i had to... wait Poppy the party, I thought you'll be joining them" Branch said a bit weirded out at her actions. "Well I wanted to be hear when you wake up, I owe you" Poppy said. "You should be out there, not in here, don't worry about me, just have fun and you don't owe me Poppy, it's fine" Branch said as she hugged him tightly. " Aw, ouch Poppy my wound" Branch said. "Oh sorry" Poppy said letting go.

The doctor entered "Well he will be alright but he will need guidance for 2 days" Dr. Plum, the doctor of the town said. "Yay your be at my house" Poppy said. "Hey wait I never agreed" Branch said. "Branch just let her help you" The doctor said. " Aren't you too young to be a doctor?" Branch asked as she just nodded.

Back at their house. "Poppy, the party was crazy fun, you should noy have missed it" Cooper said to Poppy.

After Poppy has guided Branch to the bed and given him his meal, Poppy went to the kitchen to eat. After eating with her dad, She entered her room. There she found Branch on a table with pappers ontop and a lighting bug lighting the pappers under it.

She got near Branch and read his writings.

 _"I don't belong"_

 _Please help me for I am lost in the void of darkness_

 _No one will be there for the only one with the sadness_

 _I don't belong in my own race_

 _I don't belong in this wreched place_

 _I am an outcast to the town I grow up in_

 _They treat me like I allways commit sin_

 _Now I'm in there castle, so royal_

 _But I still feel betreyal_

 _I don't belong, I'm nothing like them_

 _I don't belong, I am what I am_

 _\- your loving Branch_

"STOP READING MY POEMS!" Branch shouted at Poppy

note: so I'm a geek to games so I added it and still sorry for wierdness, (spoils: I got some plans to connect Creek-Poppy and Branch to their crushes and it is leading to heartbroken)

quit a big spoiler LOLZ


	7. Chapter 7: Magnets and Boomerangs

note: please review, why don't i see comments.

Early the next day, Poppy was just out trying to look if anybody was awake. She didn't saw anybody so she got back to her pod.

Back at her pod, she saw Branch whispering with the snack pack. "Hey guys what are you up to?" Poppy said feeling left out. "Nothing, just a normal day in the village with my friends" Branch said sweating. "Uhu, I thought you didn't have friends... Burn" Poppy said before laughing. Branch got a little hurt by her words, Poppy realizes that "Branch sorry I didn't mean to-" Poppy said as she was cut off. "No, It's okay, you're right Poppy" He said as he blinked at Guy Diamond wich Poppy didn't notise.

Branch walked out still wounded from last night. Poppy followed him to his bunker. "Hey let me help with what ever I can" Poppy said with a conserned face. "No, it's okay" Branch said. "Come on Branch just let me in, if you just let me in, I might just help you" Poppy said running nearer to Branch. "No thanks Poppy, I can handle myself" Branch said looking at the ground while he stops. "Oh come on, lets go to the village, it's no fun in the forest, only danger" She said to Branch. "NO! I mean don't go to the village yet, they havn't feinish it yet" Branch said as he realized what he just said. "Finish what?" Poppy asked. "Nothing just come to my house first, maybe for an hour" Branch said nervous. "What? You, are inviting me to your house?" She said as she blushed a little. "Yeah" Branch said rubbing the back of his neck.

They got to the bunker. "So, what do you wanna do?" Poppy asked smiling. "Nothing, if I weren't wounded, I would be collecting some supplies" Branch said. "How about... this, is what exactly?" Poppy asked holding an aritfact from what the bunker was, it was the place of the ancients. "That is a magic fun metal" Branch said pointing to the two PSPs. "Wanna play?" Branch asked. "Sure, so how do you play?" Poppy asked as Branch teaches the mechanics of the thing.

They played a Super Mario Bros game. "So I'll run to the goal check point to win the team wich consist of you and me while you stay at behinde me and shoot using your fire powers okay?" Poppy nodded to What Branch said. They played and just before Branch playing as Luigi was about to reach the check point, Mario was in trouble. "Go win this" Poppy said. "No" a simple word came out of Branch's mouth nad he tried to save Mario instead just after Luigi got hit by Bowser, the time ran out nad GAME OVER.

"Why did you made us lose, I hate losing" Poppy asked punching Branch's arm. "Simple, to save you" Branch replied. "Aw thanks Brachie" Poppy said. _And there's that name again, I swear if Poppy say it another time, I'll-_. He was cut off by Poppy leaning forwards to kiss him. It was just for 7 seconds but to the couple, it felt like an enternity. "Poppy! why?!" Branch shouted. "I-I don't know, but... It felt good, right?" Poppy said. "Sorry, sorry, I promise I won't do that again" Poppy finished her sentence while she crossed her fingers behind her.

"Come on let's get back to the village" Branch said as Poppy nodded.

As they got to the village Poppy saw glitters everywhere and a gigantic ribbon that has something written. "Suprise!, happy birthday Poppy" everyone cheered. "OMG it's my birthday?!" she asked exitedly. "Yes, and I'm only here to show my gratitude for all you have done for my, thankyou, Poppy" Branch said blushing as Poppy blushed after him. "I've been the distraction for them to set everything up to be perfect" Branch said.

After the party, Poppy was out the door while everyone passing by greeted her last happybirthday. "Sorry, everyone else seem to have given you gifts, except me" Branch said griefing. "Don't worry Branch-" She said as she got closer and closer to him, then she whispered, "The kiss was already enough" She said kissing Branch's cheeks. Creek saw them and decided to make Branch look more discusting for her to repel not attract.

That night, when Branch was asleep, he hugged a little present with a sign for Poppy. She opened the box with a half heart necklace then she noticed Branch was wearing one. There was another note

 _So hey I felt bad fo leaving you without a proper present so there and here's another poem_

 _"Magnets and Boomerangs"_

 _Other people I meet, I always repel_

 _I'm in love with you like I'm under a spell_

 _Helping me is a beautiful act_

 _Is it true opposites attract_

 _I always push you away from me_

 _But always come back and never leave me be_

 _Like a magnet, we attract_

 _Like a boomerang, you come back_

 _\- your number one Grump_

note: sorry again if it's weird and sorry if it's a bit short. love you bye.


	8. Chapter 8:Emotionless Love

**note: so yeah thankyou for the reviews( even though it is 10 for the day) I just wnna say... MAKE MORE REVIEWS. And It's Feb Happy V day.**

It was two days since the showing up of Branch in her birthday wich was sweet since he planned it. _The sun is rising, the day so early, Branch is not here... BRANCH IS NOT HERE!_ Poppy shouted in her head as she realized that the day was not so perfect because Branch was not there.

Panicking, Poppy went out of her room, go to her dad's and woke him up. "Dad did you see Branch?" Poppy asked. "Why are you up so early?" King Peppy said having an eye open. "ANSWER ME!" she shouted. "Oh, him, he well... left leaving a note for you". She looked inside wich had her smile just looking at the envelope. It was a simple note.

 _Bunker in the Forest_

 _Dear Poppy, princess of trolls_

 _I write to you today to say bye since I know you just panicked because I know you will worry but don't be I'm okay. Just one more thing. The closer you get the harder it will be for you since I can't do anything but survive._

 _Sincerely Branch_

 _oh Branch._ She thought to herself. "Bye dad, sorry for shouting" Poppy said exiting the room. "Be careful Poppy" King Peppy said before going back to sleep. Poppy then went out to see if his friend was out but he wasn't. She then realized what to day was.

She got back to her pod and quikly prepared materials for scrapbooking. She worked on her own suprise for Branch. Hours had passed and Poppy has been working hard on it. She was done just before 12:00pm. She got out of her pod again. Her frain DJ greeted her "Waz up Poppy, are you plannin to be in fun over here?" She asked. "What fun?" Poppy asked curiously as she walked and DJ Suki followed her. "Oh you don't know, there's going to be a big party and I'm plannin to be the DJ over here" DJ said as Poppy realizes her saing OVER HERE like a gangster. "oh okay, bye , I'm going to see Branch" Poppy said. "Yo there's a CD bug shop over ther, over here" DJ suki Said pointing to the bugs that has disks ontop of them. "She ends with those exact words everytime" Poppy told her self.

Soon, Poppy made it to Branch's bunker. "Hey Branch open up it's me Poppy, can yo let me in?" Poppy asked. At first there was no answer but then a gigantic noise coming from inside the bunker. "I'll be there just wait" Branch said. She could here her open what seemed to be 54 locks and still counting. Finally she heard a last tick and Branch hopped out. Branch was so close to Poppy like there getting ready for a nose to nose. Branch backed away a little, blushing. "So why are you here?" Branch asked as Poppy's thoughts got cut off because before she was staring while smiling very wildly at Branch. "Oh yeah uh... Here it's for a party later and a letter is her. Open it later after the party if you join" Poppy said pulling out a scrapbook and an envelope. "How many times must I repeat this again, I don't PARTY!" Branch said clearly he is annoyed. "But you partied in my birthday" Poppy said. "No I did'nt, I sit back and watched you guys party" Branch said correcting her. "Still you came" Poppy said. Branch was going to say something but his vocabulary is all emptied out for him to say a come back, the he was with mouth widely opened. Poppy pushed Branch's mouth back up to close it because she thinks she saw a butterfly almost go in. "Hey my mouth is mine" he said just before realizing that that ment like mouth slavery means like a selfish kiss. The two blushed.

Poppy broke the silence. "Well, come if you want, open the letter you don't even care what I say anyway" she said running and crying. "Poppy wait" Branch said reaching an arm to Poppy.

Poppy was there at the party, sadly just sitting around the corner like what Branch did. _So this is what Branch feels all the time, no wonder his so sad, this is a terrible feeling._ Poppy thought as saw Branch standing on the front of her. "Branch?" Poppy said. "Well, I guess you can right a good poem too" Branch said pulling her up. "Well care to dance?" Poppy asked him. "I'm shy Poppy" Branch said feeling embarassed. "Don't worry I'll be right beside you" Poppy said as Branch nodded.

The two was on the dance floor, having the night of their lives. "Hey just going to get punch" Branch said as Poppy stood still waiting for him. Then somebody walked up to Poppy...

After Branch has taken two cups of punch, one for him one for her and one for- Creek. He saw the two in the middle of all the other trolls. He saw them kiss but then this time on the lips. Poppy wanted to stop for Creek was not his true love, she did not felt that spark but she felt heartbroken as Branch did just as she heard to cups fell slowly with punch . It was flashback allover again. Branch wanted to stand up and punch Creek but... all his sadness just led him into tears. "Parties are stupid" Branch said still crying.

He ran just as Poppy followed him. "Go away I don't want you anymore" Branch said. "Please Branch forgive me, I-I din't kiss Creek, I din't love him as I loved you" Poppy said. "Loved, pass tence" Branch said as Poppy was slowed down because a crampled paper hit her head.

Branch was in his bunker, Poppy was out side. "Please Branch, I don't want to lose you. I need you, I want you" Poppy said in tears. No reply. Poppy sat down the mat waiting for him and he opened the crampled paper. OMG a poem.

 _"Emotionless" by 6 year old Branch_

 _I feel something whenever your near_

 _I'm a monster but you don't show fear_

 _Today I felt so heartbroken_

 _When you were near him, a kiss was given_

 _How can you be so emotionless_

 _How can you ignore my rare loveliness_

 _My heart was taken_

 _But you gave a sign that I should never love again_

Poppy felt even worse in reading this as it was the time they were little and today would make it thisame.

Branch sat on his bed processing and seeing that memory every second that has passed. He opened her poem again and read it.

 _"Love" by Poppy_

 _My life, so empty_

 _Your heart so pure_

 _I love you the way you are_

 _Do you love me, I'm not sure_

Branch then added at the end

 _My heart was torn_

 _When I saw you together_

 _One thing I am very certain_

 _That there is no forever_

After awile Branch opened the hatch and let Poppy in. "Sorry Branch I-" Poppy started. "Its okay Poppy, just Promise me one thing, never fall in love with me again" Branch said cutting off Poppy. "Branch I can never do that" Poppy said. "PROMISE ME POPPY!" Branch shouted with tears in his eyes. She looked deeply in his blue-ish eyes and finnaly nodded. She did not want to but for Branch's sake she did.

Since then Poppy loved him secretly but because of her love, she did what Branch wanted, she then agreed thinking, _Maybe he would never get hurt emotionally again if I'm not for him anymore._ The two said their good byes, sleeping for the night.

 **Three years, they have been just friends and never any other**

at first Poppy stayed away from Creek but the she decided to love him to prove that she kept her promise but... She truly loved Branch

 **note: okay that's it for vallentines maybe just maybe the longest chapter okay**

 **pizza slice**


	9. Chapter 9:Cold Summer

**So hey guys and gals, just to say, there will be nonsense in this one and sorry if I didn't say the true maximum amount of time skip.**

Three years since her pormise and they kept being just friends. Poppy was 9, Branch was 10. It was summer and the day was very hot. You can see moist in the air and leaves burning because of the heat. Poppy just got out of her first voluntiering in the day care. Poppy was in glee. Even if the tempreture is dangeriously high, she hopped, danced and sing without sweat. She loved Branch's poems. He did not write any after that night... Poppy decided to give him a little something. She grabbed a gift box and the gift and go out into the forest to find her friend.

"Every body, go get ready for winter, tommorow will be the coldest day of summer" Shouted a troll. Poppy continued her actions. She got to Branch's ranch and searched him there. She looked at the mat and she noticed it was open. "Hellooo, Branch are you here?" Poppy said slowly walking into the coziness of the buncker. She heard snoreing and snoreing means tired and tired means person. She put the gift down the table and search the master bed room.

"Poppy, Poppy POPPY DON'T LEAVE ME!" Branch shouted as Poppy can see a sleeping troll who is having a nightmare. "Branch I'm here I'll never leave you, wake up, your having a bad dream" Poppy said shaking him. "Poppy?" Branch woke up seeing Poppy beside him holding his hand. "Hey how did you-" Branch said but he was cut off by Poppy. "Your mat was open" Poppy said. "Did you close it?" Branch asked. Suddenly, cold wind stroke as the mat closed itself. "Look no need" Poppy said.

"Poppy this is bad, your stuck here" Branch said. "Cool" Poppy said. "Not cool, just cold really really cold" Branch said. "Well I got you a present" Poppy said. "Thanks, but we should work on survivability... I have blankets, hot coaco and a fireplace" Branch said as he rushed throwing blankets at Poppy, pouring hot coaco and lighting up the fire place. "But we don't have food" Branch said.

"Your shivering, let's share the blankets" Poppy said. "I-i-it's only go-good for one" Branch said as he shaked feeling a little weakening. Poppy opened her arms as she heard DING. "No Poppy, no" Branch said. "Come on it can also heat you up" Poppy said Branch nodded.

They hugged tightly even after the braclet closed. "Branch, your squizing me" Poppy said losing her breath. "Sorry" Branch said losening his hug but now it was Poppy's turn. He hugged her and rubbed her back as he rubbed his cheeks into hers. Branch realizes she got really hot and he new she was blushing. "Hey don't think this is something else and please don't tell others about this... you are still friend zoned" Branch said while Poppy got a little hurt but she nodded wich was unclear to Branch if she nodded or she wanted the rubbing of their cheeks.

After a while Branch talked. "Okay, I'll go out and seek food, I'm not hungry but I think you are" Branch said braking there hug. "I'm not hungry, don't leave, you'll die" Poppy said. "Poppy, I can here your tummy grumble from across the room" Branch said. Branch grabbed his sack and set off to find food.

An hour later, Poppy was getting worried. She got out of the bunker and she found Branch FROZEN(the movie). She quickly dragged Branch into the bunker and she took the sack full of berries,she ate some so she could think. _What am I gonna do._ Poppy repeated in her mind then an idea got to her. _Surely Branch has a survival book around here... there_. Poppy spotted and grabbed the book. She turned to the page of winter season. "Oh no" Poppy said.

She layed in bed with Branch and put all the blankets on after pouring the hot coaco into his skin. Then she pulled Branch's upper clothes and she unequiped her dress leaving Branch half naked and Poppy weraing only interior clothing. Poppy hugged him tightly, bushing.

Soon Branch woke up from his unconsiousness found Poppy laying down with him, then he soon realized about their clothes. "POPPY, WHAT DID WE DO?!" Branch said covering his upper body part and leaving bed. Poppy woke up and said "Nothing, we did nothing, I just tried to save you bye body heat". "Well you didn't need to wear only your bra and pantie" Branch said. "I wanted to make you heat up faster, and your book said skin contact would make that happen through body heat" Poppy said. "I have to take a bath, It's so muddy out there, it was raining at first" Branch said.

During his bath Poppy came in and ruin his thoughts about the situation earlier. "Poppy wait, what are you doing?" Branch said while he cover his body under water. "It's night and I always take a bath before sleeping" Poppy said removing her clothes while her back was facing Branch. Skin exposed as she dove into the water trying to hide her body under water too. The two blushed as she soon realized it was wierd but it was too late for her to stand. "Come on Branch don't think of this as wierd but think of this as a need" Poppy said putting her hands on his thighs. "Poppy your hand is touching my-" Branch said as she quickly removed her hand and said "Sorry, sorry, sorry". Poppy tried to sing "Total Eclipse" but before she could start Branhc shouted "GET OUT POPPY". Branch leaned backwards as Poppy leaned to him using her hand to support her upper body so she won't fall to him while she dared "Make me". Then Poppy's supporting hand slipped and then the next thing they know was that their lips were touching. "Sorry, so, so sorry" Poppy said as Branch accepted her apology. "Just an accident" Branch said.

"Poppy can you look away or close your eyes I'm gonna wear my clothes now" Branch said but as he stood facing away she was in a trance looking at Branch's exposed skin. "POPPY!" Branch shouted. "Oh" she said closing her eyes. After Branch had left the room, Poppy wore thisame dress again.

After the bath they slept. The next mourning, Branch guided Poppy back to the village. "Poppy, where were you?" King Peppy asked as all trolls who saw had worried faces. They were talking more on Poppy than of Branch. He wasn't even being talked about. Felling like a ghost, Branch left but he was stopped by Poppy. "Wait, open the BOX andgive what ever is inside when were like 20 okay?" Poppy said as Branch nodded still curious.

Back at the bunker, he opened the BOX wich had a beautifully made notebook for his poems. As soon as he saw the cover page that has "Poems by Branch" written on it, he wrote a poem.

 _"When Does Love Begin" in dedication to my confusing emotions._

 _Love is given_

 _When one's heart is taken_

 _Hearts were broken_

 _When men are not forgiven_

 _When you feel your heart has melted_

 _Once again, love has started_

 _Love is sweet and pretty_

 _Love is hard and deadly_

 _-Gray B_

 **Hehe FROZEN, HEHE GRAY B like gravy.**


	10. Chapter 10:Fun

**Note: Sorry if last chap was weird and as you can see**

 **this is now rated T.**

A month later. Today is a special day for the kingdom as King Peppy made a new program to celebrate friendship amongs others. All trolls are required to take a piece of paper from the jare full of names. The one you pick is the one you'll have to be with the whole day. When you are picked by another you can't pick again.

Branch was just on top of a large tree watching the newly decreed program occur. It was Poppy's turn and her hand was spinning around inside the jar like it was looking for something. Branch's eyes got bigger as he waited for the result. _Please anyone just not Creek_. Branch thought just before her face frozing as she read the paper. "I... Got... BRANCH" Poppy said. "WHAT!" Branch shouted as the croud looked at the camofluaged troll with a wide open mouth. "Who wrote my name?" still freaked out, Branch asked as the other trolls picked.

Branch then fell from the tree and hit the ground hard. Poppy ran to him very quick as Branch groaned in agony. "Branch, you alright?" Poppy asked. "I'm fine, I was just watching you guys be in the program, hey who put me in the list in the first place?" Branch said shoving dirt and dust away from his clothes after he stood up. "I-i-it was me, don't be angry, I just thought you could use today to get another friend, do I count?" Poppy said as she see Branch uncomfortable.

The two walked around the village. "Hey, what do you wanna do, I'm thinking... Ice cream, do you like it?" Poppy asked. "Maybe" simple answer for a simple question.

The two was at the ice cream parlor as they ran up to it. "Poppy, what flavor?" Branch asked. "Chocolate!" Poppy answered. "Okay, two Chocolate ice cream please" Branch said to the owner who had his back facing them. "Branch, I didn't know you like chocolate" Poppy said. "I always liked it but never got the chance to go out of my bunker without having a clear task plan" Branch said. The owner turned around wich was Biggie with Smidge helping him make the ice cream and he said "Hey, you two hooking up very good don't you" he said giving them ice cream. "I hooked with Biggie and mister dinkles is hooked up to another glow worm, isn't that nice?" Smidge said.

The two left with their ice cream and asked what traits do each other have. Biggie whispered to Smidge "Hey I think Branch and Poppy are better than Poppy and Creek, I mean don't they look more meant for each other than Poppy and Creek". "Yeah they sure does" Smidge said.

"Hey so now you know I like chocolate ice cream, tell me about your self" Branch said to Poppy. "Well I like pink, teal, blue or any color that is a family to pink and blue, how 'bout you" Poppy said. "Well I don't like colors but if you would ask me, I'd pick all family of blue and scarlet" Branch said as the two sat on a bench watching a ferris wheel made of painted vines and colored wood. Today was the day after the graduation of young scholars so there were carnivals. "Don't you think this is romantic, I mean destiny chose us to be with each other today" Poppy said blushing. "Why would I think that and Poppy, don't you remember your promise" Branch said looking at Poppy. Then pause, silence came and they just waited to finish the ice cream.

As the two finished their snack Poppy asked Branch "Hey wanna ride the ferris wheel?" Branch suggested to Poppy as she nodded. They got up to the ferris wheel guy and they paid for the ride, well Branch paid but Poppy didn't noticeuntil now thet he has been paying for all the stuff. "Hey Branch, do I owe you, you know 'cause of the money and stuff. Where did you get money anyways?" Poppy asked. "You don't owe me Poppy and... Ive been hired by King Peppy to gather minerals and materials for the village, then he pays me" Branch said as the two gets on the ride. "So that's why dad won't but me excess stuff" Poppy said as the ride goes up.

The ride stoped as the two love birds, a "party whenever pegeon" and the "sad seagull".(sorry can't think of a better term) stared at the wide open sky as the sun began to set. Poppy put her head onto Branch's shoulders. "Thankyou, for the great day Branch" Poppy said as the two blushed before the ride began to rotate again fo the riders to go down.

The two were off to the town as Creek showed up. "Poppy, your my pair, the number of trolls are uneven" Creek said as he showed the last piece of paper wich has Poppy written on it. "Hey we could spend a good tine together, just the three of us" Poppy said smiling. "Hey guys gonna leave ya to it" Branch said as he walked to the direction of his bunker. "Hey wait, I can't be this way. It can be us, together" Poppy said following Branch. "Poppy, it can, anything is possible but danger has the highest of chances" Branch said still walking. "Well atleast, tell me you had fun" Poppy said. "Okay, I admit it, I had fun, happy?" Branch said. "Very" Poppy said.

He continued to walk and Poppy let him slide. She still thinks she owe him so she was hatching a new plan the whole time Creek was with her.

Back at the bunker, Branch decided to write again.

 _"Fun"_

 _I feel warmth when you smile_

 _I hadn't felt happy for a while_

 _You show me the way_

 _You help me everyday_

 _Today, I had fun_

 _To your smile that's more beautiful than the sun_

-Branch like duh

 **Note: HEHEHE PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11: Death Aniversery

**Hey so sorry if I'm late, it's because my grandma just died and i can't use internet.**

 **This chapter is in memory for my grandma, Feb/9/17**

It was a stromy night. Branch was out getting fresh resources as it rains very hard. Branch heard Poppy's voice. "Branch, hey" Poppy yelled out to him as she waved her hands. Today was Grandma Rosiepuff's death aniversery so Branch didn't look at Poppy as he felt more in sadness and disapointment than anger. "BRANCH!" Poppy yelled again. "WHAT! POPPY WHAT!" Branch yell with anger as he think of Poppy with no respect for the dead. His grandma was not given a proper burial 'cause of being eatnen but Poppy didn't know of his grandma.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if... I could stay with you for the day"Poppy answered. ranch nodded and pick up the last batch of stick stones and jars full of rain water.

Branch continued to his bunker as Poppy skipped along his side. The time they got into the bunker, the rain weakens. "Well thats a good timing" Poppy said as she notice Branch silence. "Branch what's wrong" Poppy asked with a curious face. Stil, silence. "Come on, talk to me. Is this about the day of friendship celebration wich was two days ago, if so, sorry" Poppy said. "No it's just about the day, I have bad memories for today" Branch said as the two sat on his cozy couch.

Poppt then thinks that for a trolls to be sad, it can be heart broken or death of a loved one. She does notremember Branch being heartbroken at this date so she assumed it was death in the family. Poppy hugged him tightly, she thought Branch would yell or atleast try to go away but he didn't, instead he accepted it in silence but he didn't say any thing and he didn't hugged back.

"Your very wet Poppy, clean up first" Branch said."Were both wet Branch" Poppy said.

The rain suddenly stopped. "I should dry my clothes out side... Branch can you do it for me, I wanna take a shower" Poppy asked. "What?" Branch said with shyness in his tone. "I said, can you take my clothes out in the sun, I don't have other clothes to wear" Poppy said as Branch nodded to her request.

Branch took the clothes and hanged it out side as Poppy was taking a shower while singing. He didn't mind at all, he should be scolding her but he didn't. Branch changed in his bedroom. Poppy's singing was nice, the songs were wonderfully sang but... his mood got sadder and sadder as he heard Poppy started to sing "Total Eclipse". "Poppy please stop, just stop" Branch said loosening his rounded and closed fist.

"Okay" Poppy said as she got out of the shower. "Hey Branch can you kindly get my clothes" Poppy asked.

Branch came back at the semi-open door of his shower room and gave Poppy her clothes.

The two sat at the couch again waiting for their hair to dry. "Hey can I... Brush your hair" Branch asked pulling out a brush out of his hair. He soon realizes that the brush was owned by his grandma. Memories came back as tears started to form, but he stopped them from falling.

He brushed Poppy's hair strip by strip then he realizes that the necklace Branch gave to Poppy on her birthday is around her neck. "Hey you kept the necklace" Branch said. "Yeah, it was a nice present and it gave me memories of when we were kids and I didn't have the promise. Where's yours" Poppy said with a little sadness in her eyes. "I don't remember where I put it, I kinda forgot about it acsually" Branch said as he finished brushing her hair.

Then it was her turn to brush his hair. _His hair is so soft, it's like a stuff toy._ Poppy thought to herself. As she was brushing every hairline on his scalpe, her hand pierced through his hair and she felt a metalic figure in it. She grabbed the piece of metal and she found out that it was his part of the necklace. "Branch, your necklace, it's in your hair the whole time" Poppy said. "Well, I'm gonna have to give it to you, you know to give it to your lover" Branch said with saddness ovecoming his voice. "No, Branch, I want you to keep it, where it everyday" Poppy said. Poppy stopped brushing and wraped the necklace arounf branch as branch said "Poppy I-". "No, Branch, please just wear it, for me" Poppy said as branch nodded slowly.

The two sat alone n the coziness of his bunker. They found there heads leaning forwards to each other's faces. Then suddenly, like lightning it struck. The two found themselves kissing each other.

"I..." The two said removing there connection blushing as Branch rubbed the back of his neck and Poppy rubbed her arm.

"Well, I gotta go" Poppy said as she left the bunker giggling to herself for hapiness has overcome her for she felt that spark again when they kissed. Leaving Branch alone in the dark and sad environment.

 _My parents may have left me, my grandma may have died but... atleast I got Poppy by my side_. Branch thought. Normally today I don't have the guts to write a poem but I may have to.

 _"True Enemy"_

 _Who is my true enemy_

 _Grandma died because of me_

 _Poeple gets hurt by others_

 _Time kills memories of our ancestors_

 _Our life is scheduled for death to come_

 _I seek the best of me to become_

 _Is time my enemy, so_

 _Or isn't it I, myself who is my foe_

 _-Death himself_

Branch went off to sleep after he wrote his poems. He felt something watching him.

It was his grandma watching from the heavens looking sad for Branch is sad.

 _Better sad than nothing at all_

 **So I like to think of the dead as people watching us from up above so I won't think that they're truly gone. So I still sad for grandma. Don't forget to coment and review*SOB***


	12. Chapter 12:Friends

**So hey I attended the funeral so sorry for late writing, So shall we get started**

A week later... It was a casual mourning, nothing special was happening during the day. Branch was just taking a good nap because of the day before, he worked late in collecting needed materials. Poppy was already up and was about to hand Branch an invitation to another party.

Poppy was just out side the bunker, searching for Branch. "Branch where are you?" Poppy shouted, finding Branch. No foot steps was outside the mat so she thought Branch was inside. "Poppy what are you doing, its still early, go to sleep" Branch said as he opened the eye hole. He closed it off again just before Poppy can say anything.

"BRANCH!" Poppy shouted again. "Poppy you are going to wake everyone up, have some respect" Branch scolded. "Well, I have another invitation for you" Poppy said. _Why won't she just leave me alone, can't she tell I'm not in the mood, can't she tell that I would never go to her parties._ Branch tought just before saying "Poppy why won't you give up like the rest of the other trolls would... Besides there's only one thing that would make me come to one of your parties". _More like three dump Creek, confess true love and just stop asking about my sadness problem_. Branch thought. "Well what is it, I'll do anything" Poppy said. "Do you really wanna know" Branch asked as he opened the mat for her to come in and give it to him properly and quietly. "Mhmm" Poppy said, landing the invitation on his table.

Branch wanted Poppy to know that he loved him but he was afraid of the consiquences of his choices if Poppy would deny him so he said "NO". "What?!" Poppy said. "I said no, Poppy. I would go to this one if you would stop asking about my problem, but just this time since I'm not going to do anything today. Plus I want to keep the party safe" Branch answered her.

"Okay" Poppy said.

Later that day, Branch was at the party and Poppy got excited. The party was wild and it was a good thing there were safty rules and "enough liquid in the area for hydration" because Branch would freak out about there safety.

Once they met at the party, Poppy immidiatly holded his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor. Branch shyly rubbed his arm and backed away blushing while Poppy dances infront of him.

The party was the birthday party of a young girl, almost as old as Poppy but slightly younger. Just before the the girl got to blow her birthday candle, Branch was startled by the sound of loud thuds and he thought it was a bergan so he got paranoid, again.

"The Bergans are coming, raaaaagh" Branch shouted waving his hands and pushing the table where the cake is. Everyone started to panic but soon they thought that there couldn't be a bergan this far away from bergan town. "Don't panic, I'll talk to Branch about this, BRANCH!" Poppy shouted so the party can here as she pulled Branch to a more private location.

"Poppy, sorry if I ruined the party and the cake, you should't have invited me" Branch said afraid of her more than bergans. "Can you -please not ruin this party, it's a birthday of my friend, your friend" Poppy pointed out.

"YOUR FRIEND, I don't have friends" Branch said. "I'm your friend and... There your friends too, don't fight it" Poppy told him. Then Branch decided to leave for the greater good.

"Hey Branch, is it about something I said" Poppy asked. "No, just thinking how fun this would be for all of you if I wasn't around to ruin it" Branch told Poppt of the truth. "Wait, but...*sigh* okay, just never forget that I'm always around to help you okay?" Poppy said as Branch nodded.

The loud party was over when he got to his bunker. _Well, I guess I ruined the cake so they have to shut it down early_. Branch thought as he sat down at the head area of the bed. Crying, Branch started to hug his knees. _No I won't do this anymore, I know what to do to cheer 'em up again._ Branch thought as he gathered baking materials.

Branch knows that Poppy will go to him every night to say goodnight so she was part of his plan to cheer 'em up. When Poppy was infront of Branch's not so well coming mat, Branch popped out holding a beautiful and delisious cake. "Hey Poppy, can you give this tp the others to say sorry and please tell them that for me, thank you bye, oh yeah goodnight" Branch said closeing the hatch again as Poppy stood quiet "well, goodnight" Poppy said with such small opened mouth.

Branch couldn't help but still feel sorry for the things he had done. He felt inspired again over this feeling and started writing a new poem.

 _Friends_

 _Friends are always there for you_

 _What friends are for, I have a clue_

 _They are there to help in any way_

 _With them around, you'll have a happy day_

 _When friendship has just began_

 _Helping one another is eachother's plan_

 _-note I should stop writong my name since you know who writes this_

That day, got the feeling of success and fulfillment through friendship so he slept for the night.

Meanwhile, Poppy was thinking about Branch because today is the day he started wearing the necklace but other trolls didn't notice it. Poppy felt asleep but can't sleep through thoughts.

 **Will the other trolls forgive Branch!? Will Poppy be inlove with Branch again and again each day?! Will Branch deny the love he feels for Poppy?! Will Poppy know of his love?!**

 **Read and Find out here on "The Story That We Began"**


End file.
